


Missing

by SonderQuill (underHiswings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), One Shot, POV Hunk (Voltron), Prompt Fill, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/SonderQuill
Summary: Hunk was a pretty patient guy. Unlike most his age, waiting had never been hard for him.Until Lance never showed up.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Voltron 50 Prompt Challenge. The prompt was: "missing" in yellow letters.
> 
> Warnings: Minor whump, as in, mentions of blood and death. Implied kidnapping.
> 
> A short oneshot. Completed. :)

Hunk was late, yet when he reached the rendezvous point, Lance wasn’t there.

But factor in the blue paladin’s mission—spy on the Galra and record intel—then he was sure to be a little late getting back.

Hunk waited. A squad of sentries passed. He sat behind a large metal crate in the cargo bay, glancing at the entryway.

No blue paladin.

It had been a secret mission. There was just a delay. Lance could be more than a little late getting back. A _lot_ late, actually. There was still time.

He would get back, though, and that was what mattered. Hunk could wait.

The others radioed him once or twice, concerned, after an hour had slipped by. Hunk was fine; he told them so. He was waiting. Lance would come back. He was just being smart, taking his time to avoid being spotted.

Two hours passed. No sign.

That was sufficient time to get around whatever problem could block his return. Hunk was worried.

Three hours.

Lance didn’t come back.

The others were off-ship. Hunk went alone. Checked all hideouts that Lance had claimed on the schematic during mission briefing. Checked all routes. All keen sniper positions. All were empty.

Lance was gone.

_Gone, not dead,_ Hunk reminded himself over and over again. He was searching all of the areas again, combing every inch for clues. _Not dead. Missing._

…Right?

The little trace of human blood in the corner of Hideout Eight proved Lance had been there. Proved that he wasn’t there anymore. Proved he was missing. Proved he wasn’t dead, because if he _was_ dead, then he wouldn’t be missing.

_Just missing._ Hunk followed the trail of blood, reported back to the team. Pidge hacked the security feed in an instant; Keith and Shiro were on their way. _Only missing._

Hunk knew his thinking was flawed. That “dead” had no actual correlation to “missing,” that it was possible for both to occur simultaneously. They weren’t inversely proportional. This wasn’t a law of science. Lance could be dead _and_ missing.

If anything, the blood actually proved… he _could_ be…

No, it didn’t.

It meant he was injured. Injured and missing.

But... was that any better?

**_No._ **

Hunk’s fists trembled. His eyes stung.

Screw logic. Screw _all of it._

**_Lance was missing._ **

And Hunk was going to _find him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
